


Gdzie pachnie szałwia i rozmaryn

by Zielonykot



Category: Opowieści z meekhańskiego pogranicza | The Stories of the Meekhan Marches - Robert M. Wegner
Genre: Gen
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-20
Updated: 2020-11-20
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:00:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,022
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27641770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zielonykot/pseuds/Zielonykot
Summary: Daghena przed przystąpieniem do czaardanu.
Comments: 3
Kudos: 1





	Gdzie pachnie szałwia i rozmaryn

**Author's Note:**

> Cóż mam nadzieję, że nie pomieszałam chronologi.

Noce nie są ciche, spokojne, szuka się podejrzanego szmeru, dźwięku, odgłosu setek kopyt i pyłu niesionego przez wiatr. Wozy niedawno płonęły, popiół ledwie opadł. Ziemie zostały utracone. Daghena pamięta zaledwie cień tamtych dni bo była malutka i nie tyle samą wędrówkę, ucieczkę z terenu zajętego przez a'keery co smutne pieśni przy ogniskach gdy wędrujące plemię rozbijało obóz i strach w oczach. Gorycz w ustach. Pieśni żałobne, przejmujące, jak wycie wilka albo rannej zwierzyny. Strach pamięta aż za dobrze mimo, że nie wiedziała czego się lęka. Babka gdy opowiada o walce, krzywi się tak jakby czuła i ból. 

-Wozacy zostali zdradzeni, od tego się zaczęło, od nienawiści dzielącej plemiona i płonących wozów. Widzieliśmy ogień na wzgórzach ale wyruszyliśmy zbyt późno by naprawdę pomóc, gdybyśmy wcześniej połączyli siły może byśmy wygrali-mówi. 

Matka Dagheny ma odmienne zdanie i wyraża je z gwałtownością wiosennej burzy. 

-Konnica to potęga. Wszyscy byśmy po prostu zginęli-stwierdza i wtedy zapada cisza. 

Mała Daghena wówczas niewiele rozumie, bardziej niż opowieści interesują ją zioła rosnące wśród traw i bieganie wszędzie tak długo póki starczy jej sił, póki oczy nie zaczną się kleić i nie będzie trzeba iść spać. Plemiona wędrują po równinach, wdzierają się w głąb Meekhanu, bo tak trzeba, bo tylko tutaj jest bezpiecznie a nie są silniejsi niż a’keery, na pewno nie. Powietrze jest duszne, przesycone dymem, ciężko oddychać i mimo,że stepy są jej domem a nocy nie przerywa odgłos wielu pędzących koni czasem się zastanawia czy ich namioty też spłoną tak jak wozy. Plemiona osiadają w Meekhanie daleko, jak najdalej od dymu, już nie wędrują,przynajmniej na razie. Powietrze przesyca zapach ziół, koni. Płomieni już nie widać z ich wioski ale mimo to jej babka ciągle niespokojnie spogląda na wschód i przez lata to się nie zmienia. Wozy już nie płoną, Daghena uczy się nazywać rośliny, tamto to szałwia a to rozmaryn. Półcienne namioty od dawna stoją w jednym miejscu. Wozy też.

-Wozacy już nie wędrują. Osiedli jak i my. Jedyne co wciąż mają własnego to przestrzeganie zgubnych praw Laal takich jak porzucenie jeździectwa i marzenie, że wrócą na swoją równinę ale to drogie dziecko, to tylko ułuda, niedościgniony sen-mówi jej babka, trudniej jej szyć, ręce za bardzo drżą i prawie nie wychodzi z namiotu. 

Daghena lęka się tego, że w końcu odejdzie, mimo, że wie, że ludzie też więdną tylko wolniej niż kwiaty. 

Ogień płonie ale ten jest przyjazny, ciepły. Ludzie z jej plemienia tańczą. Muzyka niesie się po równinie, jest pierwszy dzień wiosny. Przetrwali zimę. Daghena grzeje palce przy ogniu,chrupie podpieczone podpłomyki i słucha opowieści. Jedne brzmią bardziej nieprawdopodobnie od drugich ale na pewno tkwi w nich choć ziarno prawdy i dlatego są tak ciekawe,choć im dłużej słucha tym bardziej są niedorzeczne. 

-Wozacy zatrzymali się bo tylko tak mogli tu zostać, ponoć Laskolnyk kazał im pościągać koła kładąc rękę na mieczu.

-Nie, to wcale nie było tak. Laal Szaarowłosa w formie białego konia przeprowadziła ich na stepy.

-Gdzie tam, Szczury imperialne w tym palce maczały. Grupka buntowników siedzących na meekhańskich ziemiach jest im jak najbardziej na rękę, chcą nimi podbić Wyżynę Laetańską gdy nastanie odpowiedni czas.

-Laskolnyk, wcale im nie groził, gdy wyszedł mu na spotkanie przywódca Wozaków ranny i pokryty sadzą, powiedział mu, że nie ma innej drogi, że nie mogą wędrować po ziemiach Meekhanu i żyć tak jak zawsze. 

-I mówi to człowiek, który twierdzi, że sam cesarz szył chorągiew w trakcie bitwy! 

-I mówi to ten co odwracał wzrok gdy wozy płonęły!

Daghena śmieje się radośnie.

-A może wszystko to wymysł Szczurów! - mówi czym rozbawia zgromadzonych, i jest dobrze, bo jest ciepło, pachnie rozmaryn i szałwia a dym też jest inny, taki przyjazny nie ten dławiący w gardle. 

Daghena długo, długo później uczy się metod tłumienia magii mieszanką ziół, nucenia i stosem lusterek, piórek i innych pozornie bezużytecznych przedmiotów. Trenuje razem z mamą i babcią a przygląda im się bardzo stary pies i tak też jest dobrze. 

-Nie chcemy żebyś została z magią sama-odpowiada babka gdy pyta po co to wszystko skoro nie jest szamanką jak one, bo nie widzi duchów a wyczuwanie magii, to zimno palców u rąk gdy ją wyczuje to przecież nic, tak nie wiele. 

Babka gładzi ją po policzku. 

-Właśnie od takich niepozornych rzeczy wszystko się zaczyna-tłumaczy.

Mała Daghena nie rozumie, przynajmniej jeszcze nie, czasem słysząc opowieści przejezdnych kupców zastanawia się jak wyglądają góry i czy są wyższe od sekwoji, na razie nie widzi duchów. Wozacy nie wyruszają w podróż, mimo, że niekiedy słyszy się opowieści o ich ćwiczeniach na rydwanach, czy pancernej formacji ale nie szturmują Wyżyny bo jest za wcześnie, nie są gotowi, nie po tym jak wiele stracili, po płonących wozach i Krwawym Marszu. Prawo Meekhanu jest surowe a Ogary pilnie obserwują nowych sąsiadów. Jeźdźcy Burzy zaś wcale nie są słabi. Daghena zastanawia się czemu Laal nie każe im wsiąść na grzbiety koni ze swych licznych stad zbierając potrzebne jej zioła by dusić niechcianą magię i przepędzać niechciane duchy choć jeszcze ich nie widzi. 

-Miejmy nadzieję, że na Wyżynie Laetańskiej nie zakwitnie Martwy Kwiat-mówi jej babka wpatrując się w zachodzące słońce a ona nie rozumie o czym mówi i woli nie pytać bo wie, że to jest równie przerażająca rzecz jak płomienie widoczne na równinie dawno, dawno temu. 

Noce nie są już ciche, słyszy się o atakujących a'keerach i grasujących bandach, bywa, że wiatr przynosi zapach dymu z płonących wsi,że wyją przestraszone psy. Spokój przeminął. Dageha nie jest już tą malutką dziewczynką, która pogryzała podpieczony chleb tylko szamanką i wojowniczką. Półcienny namiot przesyca zapach ziół i wspomnień i nie ma tu już nikogo poza nią bo wszyscy odeszli. Daghena splata i rozplata warkoczyk, przymyka oczy i wspomina niedawne zgromadzenie przy ognisku. Cichy trzask płomieni i muzykę a przede wszystkim opowieści.

-Laskolnyk założył własny czaardan.

-Na Laal cóż to za bzdura!

-Rozbija bandy i a'keery nawiedzające Wschód i szuka-tu snujący historię ścisza głos-szuka takich co władają inną magią, nieaspektowaną.

Duch babki przerywa nawlekanie koralików na sznurek. 

-Czaardan wiele wędruje, może zobaczysz góry-mówi. 

Daghena wychodzi z namiotu i długo spogląda w noc, zapamiętując wioskę, ogniska, ludzi, skupiska namiotów, zapach ziół w powietrzu i pobrzękiwanie talizmanów. Nad ranem, gdy wioska jeszcze drzemie, wyrusza w długą drogę.


End file.
